<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Bow by NvrLndBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184789">First Bow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi'>NvrLndBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bastian's HM500 Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Max Lightwood-Bane, Fluff, M/M, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HM500: Weapon</p>
<p>Max is trying to convince his Ayah and Dad about his weapon choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bastian's HM500 Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Bastian here. o/</p>
<p>Like I confessed before Max and Rafe have been taking over my fics.</p>
<p>I still don't mind it. I am still enjoying my time writing them.</p>
<p>No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ayah!” Max whined again trying to make his point to his Ayah. “If I had a bow like Dad’s I could shoot out my magic more accurately. I’d have a way to aim it!” </p>
<p>“I understand the concept, Blue,” Magnus responded to his twelve-year-old as he tried to suppress his chuckles. “But our magic is very easily aimed. We just have to be focused on our targets.”</p>
<p>“But I could make it more concentrated, Ayah,” Max pointed out, still holding firm on his stance of needing a bow to practice his theories. </p>
<p>Magnus sighed rubbing his forehead, he thought of already having to lose some of his antiques to Rafe training at home sometimes. The warlock didn’t want to imagine what other things he might lose to Max’s magic arrows. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Alec asked as he entered the apothecary holding a bowl of popcorn. “Rafe and I are waiting for you both. The movie is already set up and I got the popcorn.” </p>
<p>Magnus allowed himself to take in his husband’s relaxed form in a worn-out sweater and faded sweats. This had become one of the High Warlock of Alicante’s favorite outfits for his husband. It came with a promise of soft mornings and peaceful evenings. </p>
<p>“Our son wants to train his magic with a bow,” Magnus explained, waving his hands as he did to exaggerate the conversation. </p>
<p>Alec’s eyebrows knitted tightly as he thought of what his husband had just informed him of. </p>
<p>“Think about it, Dad!” Max turned his attention on his Dad instead so he could plead his case. “I could shoot multiple arrows like you!” </p>
<p>Alec released a chuckle at his youngest’s flair and gave his husband a small wink and smile. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Alec handed Magnus the bowl of popcorn and made his way to the couple’s shared closet to a black chest in the back. When Alec had first moved in with Magnus, the warlock had made sure he knew he could decorate the loft with his things but some objects Alec still kept tucked away. He rummaged carefully through the items until he found it. </p>
<p>His first bow, it was a small training bow carved from wood. It had been the bow he first learned to shoot a bullseye with. Alec nodded to himself before making his way back. </p>
<p>“Here,” Alec offered the bow to Max as he rejoined them. </p>
<p>Magnus looked at the petite bow Max was now holding. He noticed all the faded runes carved into it along with the ware on the ends from the times it has been restrung. </p>
<p>“Now Blue,” Alec started catching Max’s attention. “If you are serious about learning I can teach you but first, you have to learn how to use the weapon at its base. Meaning no magic.” </p>
<p>Magnus watched the subtle signs of excitement his husband was giving off while trying to remain serious. </p>
<p>“I promise, Dad!” Max confirmed before turning to his Ayah. “Dad is going to teach me the bow, Ayah!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits:</p>
<p><a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">The Hunter's Moon Discord</a> feel free to join us if you are 18+</p>
<p>My Tumblr: <a href="https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/">antisocial-af</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>